Changes
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: The Doctor and Jack are back chasing werewolves in the twenty-first century after the wolf emgeres again in Queen Elizabeth... Aside from a royal monarch transforming and attacking people, what could possibly go wrong...?
1. Prologue: They're Werewolves?

_A/N: For the purpose of the plot I had to use the current Queen of England to make the times match up. No offence is meant to any monarchs or members of the royal family in my writing this, especially since Doctor Who already borrowed them for _their_ plot line! And I'm just trying to keep as close to the original plot of Doctor Who as I possibly can in regards to time-lines and stuff. Although, being as there isn't another Queen yet, the timing is probably about one generation off, but I'm not going to invent members of the royal family, since the current Queen hasn't been succeeded yet, so there! Lol. Also, as I'm sure anyone with a brain knows, the royal family really _aren't_ werewolves! Lol. As I said, no offence, degradism or insault is meant by this! Especially to the royal family, who, I'm sure (even though obviously I've never met any of them) are all lovely people. For the record there are no statements actually made by any persons in the royal family in this for the pure fact that I'm not making up lines for actual people. Lol. With that lengthy little disclaimer out of the way; On with the story! Lol._

_Also, yes, this is still gonna be Jack/Ten slash in a couple of chapters time, so don't anyone go getting disappointed thinking just cos I came up with a plot for once that I'm failing in my usual slashy smuttiness! Lol. (I can't really write anything without slashy smut so yeah, hence the challenge of an actual plot for once!) lol. Let me know how I go in later chapters. Lol._

Changes.

Prologue: "They're Werewolves!"

"Queen Elizabeth is a _what!_" Jack asked, incredulously.

"A werewolf." The Doctor replied, calmly.

"And _how_ did this happen again?"

"Well, you see, when me and Rose met Queen Victoria, in the year 1889, a bunch of evil monks, known as the brotherhood, let a werewolf loose in Torchwood house, after kidnapping Sir Robberts' wife and taking over the house. Queen Victoria opted to spend the night there during her pilgrimage to Hazel Head, and the wolf managed to bite her before I stopped it using the diamond which concentrated the moonlight and over-loaded it. So anyway, the wolf genes been sitting, dormant, passed down through the royal families' blood for the last hundred years, until, finally, it can take physical form once more, and so _wham!_ Twenty first century, a hundred years later, and Queen Elizabeth is the lucky werewolf!"

Aaaand this means...?"

"It means we've got to stop her before she goes wolfy and starts killing people. Namely, everyone in Buckingham palace, and possibly all of London as well..."

"What! How the hell are we gonna do that without killing the Queen of England!"

"Uhm... I dunno yet."

Jack leaned heavily against the wall of a large stone building about a half-mile from Buckingham palace. "Great! So, what? The Queens' a werewolf and we're supposed to wait here til we hear screaming or howling and then, what? Break into Buckingham palace and shoot the Queen!"

"No! We're not shooting anyone! Besides, bullets won't stop it... Only moonlight can kill it, since it's made of moonlight, but we don't want to kill it... maybe we can find a way to control it... Stop the wolf from taking over..."

"How?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I dunno. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Great! So, basically you're saying that we... What was that?"

A distant howling echoed through the moonlit night to them, and the Doctor turned towards the noise. Screams followed the howling, getting closer to where they were.

"We're too late, Jack... The wolf has escaped..."

_A/N: Short, I know, but it's a prologue and they're always short. Lol.I actually decided to attempt a piece of smutty slash with a plot for once. Lol. So yeah, let me know how I go with that. Lol. Also, this sort of just came to me one day after watching Tooth and Claw, so I hope I'm not too far off in my time-lines or history or anything. Lol. If I am off fact-wise and it annoys anyone too much feel free to let me know. Lol. (I already said, the times off by about a generation but due to real-life not moving as fast as I would like it to, to keep up with Doctor ho plots, I have to alter the time-frame a bit for this to work. Lol. Reviews to let me know how this goes down are appreciated. Lol. Does it entirely suck? Am I deranged and weird? Should I just stick to writing semi-plotless slashy smut? Lol._


	2. I Really Don't Want To Be Eaten!

Changes.

_A/N: The term 'Wolfy' used in this chapter has been my nickname since ever, so no stealsies! Lol. Also, a bit of mauling in this chapter, so you have been warned! Lol._

Chapter 1: "I Really Don't Want To Be Eaten!"

The Doctor and Jack ran through the streets, towards the sounds of the screams, and Jack yelled at him; "So, what're we gonna do once we find it!"

"Haven't got a clue, but I'll think of something!"

"I sure hope so, Doctor, cos I _really_ don't want to get eaten! I can't even begin to tell you how much I really _don't_ feel like being eaten!"

"We've got to find a way to catch it without harming it!"

"What! Doctor, it's a monster!"

"It's the Queen of England, Jack! We can't kill it!"

"And what are we gonna do with it once we catch it?"

"Lock it up - somewhere, anywhere – keep it safe, but stop it from killing people!"

"Where are we going to keep an angry and fully-grown werewolf!"

"I haven't figured that out yet!"

"Oh, great!" Jack said, exasperated. He _really_ didn't want to get eaten... It would hurt, a lot.

The Doctor skidded round a corner and came to a sudden stop. The werewolf, aka, Queen Elizabeth, was crouched, snarling in the middle of a now mostly empty street. The few people still there were cowering against the walls of the nearest buildings. Three people were lying mauled on the blacktop, and Jack said; "Ick! That's gonna be a pain to clean up!"

The Doctor was looking right at the snarling werewolf, and he whispered reverently; "Oh, that _is_ beautiful! Even more so the second time round..."

"What! It killed three people!"

"Yeah, but looking at it from a scientific point of view..."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Oh, no. Once we catch it, I'd really like to study it closer up... I mean, _look_ at that! People don't even believe that these things _exist_ anymore!"

"Okay, so, how are we gonna do this?"

"Uhm... You distract it while I find some way to incapacitate it!"

"I'm gonna get eaten, aren't I?"

"Uhm... Yeah, probably."

"Oh, crud! This is gonna hurt, a lot..." He pointed at the Doctor, and said firmly; "You owe me. I _really_ didn't want to get eaten tonight!"

"Yeah, sorry about that... If you can _avoid_ being eaten, that would good..."

"Hah! Not likely!"

"Nah, guess you're right... Alright, _alon si!_"

Jack pulled off his coat and tossed it aside, rolling his shoulders and saying; "Okay, let's do this..." He picked up a stone and threw it, and the wolf snarled and turned around. Jack walked towards it, waving his arms and called out loudly; "Hey! Wolfy! Yeah, that's right! Over here! Come on! Come and get me!"

The werewolf growled and levelled its gaze on Jack, and the immortal sighed, as he turned around, ready to run, saying quietly; "I am so gonna hate this."

The wolf snarled and leapt at him, and Jack yelled and started running, the wolf giving chase, as he'd known it would. He barely made it to the end of the street before it struck, taking him to the ground and rolling him over, lunging straight for his throat.

Jack screamed as the wolfs razor-sharp teeth bit into his neck, and jerked, fiercely, its claws tearing into him, cutting through to the bones, and lacerating his internal organ, its powerful jaws snapping repeatedly at his throat and face.

The last thing Jack remembered thinking before he finally blacked out was; '_Oh, man! I soo hate being eaten!_" And then the scream was cut from his throat.

The Doctor raced down the street, giving an excited "Yes!" when he found a vet clinic not far from the corner, and he barrelled in, leaping over the reception desk, yelling; "Killer werewolf on the loose! Just need to borrow a few things! Don't mind me!" At the startled clerk, and ran into the back rooms, searching franticly for the cabinet containing anaesthetics and the like. He found it, grabbed a few of the largest syringes he could find, mixed the various bottles of anaesthetics and euthanasia drugs together, and filled the syringes, before running back out, yelling; "Thanks!" as he leapt back over the desk and ran out the door, leaving a rather startled receptionist behind him.

The werewolf was still crouched over Jack, growling, and tearing chunks of his flesh out, blood dripping from its muzzle. "Oh, Jack. I'm sorry..." The wolf looked up at him, and snarled, loudly, lunging at him, and slamming him down into the ground, snapping at his throat, fiercely. The Doctor yelled, and kicked it, shoving the handful of syringes into its furry neck as he finally managed to roll it off him, and the wolf righted itself, backing up a little, getting ready to lunge again... The Doctor stood up, prepared to run if he had to, waiting, and slowly, so slowly, the werewolf fell over, sinking to the ground and twitching for a moment, before going still.

The Doctor sighed in relief, moving to kneel beside the unconscious wolf. It was still breathing. Good. He turned to Jack, who looked very dead indeed with bits of him missing, but even as he watched the massive wounds began to heal and knit together.

Jack gasped and started breathing, and the first sound out of his throat was a loud, tortured scream. He jerked and thrashed around for a moment, until the wounds were all fully healed and then lay, panting heavily on the ground, staring up at the Doctor, beseechingly. "You got it, right? Please tell me you got it!"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Oh! Good! 'Cos I really don't want to go through that again!" Jack picked himself up off the ground with a groan, and looked at the fallen werewolf asking; "Is it dead?"

"No. Just knocked out. We've got to get it out of here before it wakes up."

"Well, where are we gonna put it?" Jack asked, picking up his coat from the ground and shrugging it on.

"In one of the holding cells, at Torchwood. You guys keep various threatening alien creatures there all the time."

"Yeah, good point. Never would've thought of that. Wonder what Ianto will think of me bringing in a killer werewolf that just so happens to be the Queen of England?" Jack asked, aloud, as they carried the werewolf between them to the TARDIS.

The Doctor found a length of chain and tied its paws, then ran around the TARDIS punching in the coordinates for the hub, in Cardiff. Jack pulled the door open once they'd landed, supporting the werewolf in one arm. Ianto was staring at them, bewildered, as they pushed/pulled their way out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, hi Ianto! D'you mind giving us a bit of a hand here? This thing is heavy!" The Doctor said, upon seeing him.

"Uhhh... Yeah, sure. Hey Jack."

"Hey."

"You look like you've been... busy."

"Yeah. I already got killed once today! Can you get us into the holding cells?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. By the way, _what's_ with the werewolf, may I ask?"

Ianto opened a holding cell, and Jack and the Doctor laid it on the ground and backed out, and Ianto sealed the door.

"Oh, y'know..." Jack said, brushing fur off his coat. "Long story short, The Queen of England is a werewolf."

"What! You're kidding, right?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope."

"The Queen can't be a werewolf!"

"No, no, she really is!" The Doctor said, and continued; "See, first there was Queen Victoria, she got bitten when Rose and I saved her from the wolf back in 1889, but the wolf only comes out physically every hundred years, and so _boom!_ Queen Elizabeth is a werewolf! Unfortunately she's an _evil_ werewolf, intent on killing or turning all of humanity for the purpose of taking over the world, and so forth, as werewolves do, y'know, so Jack and I stopped her and caught her, after she managed to escape from Buckingham palace and maul a couple of people, but we can't kill her because, well, she's the Queen of England! So, now we need to keep her here so she can't hurt anyone, and so no one hurts her, of course, find a cure or some means to control it, give it to her and send her back on her merry way!"

The Doctor finally took a breath and Ianto looked at him like he'd gone mad. "You're kidding! Jack, please tell me he's kidding!"

Jack shook his head.

"Oh, shit! You know this is the same as kidnapping, right? You've just kidnapped the Queen of England!"

"Weeell, technically it's a werewolf... Well, I say werewolf, but technically it's more of a _Lupine Wavelength_Haemovariform..." The Doctor started.

"No! Please don't give me another really long and complicated explanation! Just... Go do, whatever it is you have to do and then come do it."

"Ianto!" Jack called, as they hopped back in the TARDIS. "Don't let anyone hurt my werewolf!"

"_You're_ werewolf!" The Doctor asked, incredulous. "_I'm_ the one who figured it all out! It should be _my_ werewolf!"

"You're not the one who got eaten by it." Jack said, smugly, and Iantos' mouth fell open.

Jack poked his head back out the door as they prepared to leave. "Hey, Ianto! I _really_ didn't want to be eaten!" He yelled, and closed the door, laughing.

_A/N: Well, there's chapter two. How am I doing so far? Lol._


	3. Oh, Rassilion! I'm Furry!

Changes.

_A/N: For all those of you were worried there wasn't going to be any smut in this, here it is! Lol. Slash, and sort-of beastiality in this chapter. Lol. You have been warned, so don't bitch at me if you read it anyway and don't like it! Lol._

Chapter 2: "Oh, Rassilion! I'm Furry!"

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, pulling levers and pushing buttons, and said; "Right! We've got to get to Buckingham Palace! There may be something there about how to fix this without killing the Queen of England. Last time I stopped it with the diamond, which concentrated the moonlight, overloaded it, but it killed it. We don't want to kill it, so _maybe_ there's another way we can do this that Queen Victorias husband knew about but never got the chance to tell us! Something that's been passed on, unbeknownst, through the royal family for generations! Surely he must have known there was a risk of her being bitten! He would've had to have some kind of back-up plan, just in case."

"So, we've got to break in?"

"Not exactly. The Queen already killed her guards; surely one of them saw it. No... We've got to get to the library. I think Queen Victorias husband might have hidden a book there, telling us what we need to do."

"So we go find the book?"

"Yes... Agh!" The Doctor doubled over suddenly, gasping and clutching his chest.

"Doctor!" Jack rushed to his side, franticly, and tried to hold him up. "Doctor, what is it!"

"Agh! Jack... Gaahh! Burning... Something's burning... inside! Aaagh!" The Doctor dropped to his knees on the floor, shaking violently and Jack crouched next to him, looking worried.

The Time Lord gazed up at him, his eyes wild and unfocussed, and Jack gasped and leapt back, suddenly.

"Doctor... Your eyes..."

"What!"

"Your eyes... They're black..."

"Oh! That can't be good... Aaaaggghhh!" He let out a loud, painful scream and fell over, curling on his side on the floor of the TARDIS. "Jack...!" He gasped out, frightendly. "Jack... I think it bit me...! Agh!"

"What! The werewolf!"

"Yes...! Jack! Check my throat! When I was trying to knock it out... it jumped on me... I think it may have managed to bite me... Gah!"

Jack bent down and pulled the Doctors' head over, brushing his hair aside and gasped. "Oh my god! Doctor..."

"Jack... You have to chain me up...! _Now!_ If you don't... I'll kill you, and then I'll get out! I will kill and I will feed, and there will be no way of stopping it once I do!"

"But, Doctor... Torchwood..."

"Jack! Just do it! We don't have time! Aaaahhh!" He was clawing at the ground now, and even just speaking was a struggle. "I think... my regeneration must have... triggered it early...! This shouldn't happen... for at least... a hundred years...! Hagh! My body already changes every time I regenerate...and I think... the wolf is using that, to make the change happen faster!" He screamed again, and started to sweat profusely. "Jack... Please..." The Doctor grabbed onto his coat and pulled him down, towards him. "Please... Don't... Don't let me hurt anyone... Jack..."

He screamed again, and his body went into convulsions, and he started clawing the air, on his back, harsh gasps and pants coming from his throat as his nails started to push out from the skin, and he tore at his clothes, trying to get them off.

Jack pulled his shoes off and managed to wrestle his jacket and shirt off, but saving his pants from total annihilation was proving to be more difficult. "Doctor! Hold still!" Jack sat on his chest, and sharp claws raked down his back, repeatedly, and Jack swore, and yanked the pants off, quickly, leaping off the frenzied Time Lord and searching franticly for chains of some sort. He located a few sets of metal shackles thrown in amongst various bits and pieces and he raced back over to the Doctor, who appeared to be fighting it heroically.

Razor-sharp claws extended from his hands and feet, and a light covering of dark grey fur had sprouted all over his body, his teeth had grown too long and sharp for his mouth, and his face was contorted in pain, as things started to shift and crack randomly, that shouldn't have.

"Shit! That is disturbing!" Jack exclaimed, managing to close the larger shackle over his throat and another over his wrist. The Doctor thrashed and screamed a sound only half-way humanoid and Jack was rolled over, painfully, the ends of the chain still in his grasp.

He rolled to his feet, leaping on the Doctor again and wrestling him to the ground, clipping the other shackle round his wrist and leaping back, wrapping the chains round his arms, and pulling with all his strength.

The Doctor was more wolf than human looking now, and the fur was thick and shaggy, legs and arms had shifted to suit the wolf, and his face had twisted and pushed out to form the muzzle. Had he not been fighting to keep hold of him, Jack might have laughed that he had a tail. The eyes that gazed out at him were nothing like the Doctors' – cold, hard, hungry eyes the colour of black onyx.

'_Shit!_'

Jack pulled on the chains again, and the werewolf snarled, and reared up on its hind legs, yanking back against its bonds, before suddenly dropping to all fours and rushing Jack, saliva flying from its fangs as it came, and Jack yelled; "Oh, shit!" and ran, the chains still tight in his grasp as he found an empty room and bolted in, the Doctor-turned-werewolf racing after him.

Jack slammed into a wall and the wolf leapt at him, but he rolled out of the way as huge claws sliced his leg and tore open his left side. "Aaaaaggghhh! Shit! You son of a...!" He untangled himself from the chains and spotted a bolt in the floor, and he dove for it, locking the remaining shackles through the loops, and throwing himself backwards, clear of the werewolf's' snapping jaws and deadly, slicing claws.

Jack was panting heavily, and groaned as the wounds healed, the blood drying on his torn clothes. He patted the wall of the TARDIS gratefully and said; "Thanks, old girl!"

He looked back up at the Doctor-werewolf a little sadly, and said; "Sorry, Doctor, but I am _not_ getting eaten again."

The wolf growled and snarled at him, pulling against the chains, and Jack took a step closer, gazing intently at the werewolf's' physique. The large body was broad and muscular, yet oddly lean. The dark grey fur ran in waves along its back and chest, and down all four legs to the clawed paws. The tail swept out from the spine in a long curving arc, the fur longer, and bushy. The wolfs' muzzle was long and thin, sharp yet strong, and its furry pointed ears were laid flat against its skull, its long fangs bared, angrily. The eyes were not so wild now, more calm, and calculating.

Jack took another step forward and the werewolf growled but didn't try to lunge at him. "Okay, nice doggy..." Jack held out his hand, not really sure what he was doing, but certain that he should do it. There was some part of him that knew the Doctor was still in there and he wanted to know how strongly the Time Lords' essence was in the wolf.

"C'mon, Doctor, I'm not gonna hurt you... please don't bite my hand off..." The werewolf growled quietly then whined in confusion as if it knew who he was but couldn't quite seem to remember. Jack moved closer, hand still outstretched, until he was only a foot away from the werewolf which was crouched on all fours in front of him.

Jack reached his hand out to touch its fur and the wolf growled and shrank back a little, still seeming confused. Jack kept moving, steadily, and the wolf reached the wall and could no further. He laid his hand on the top of its head, fully expecting to be bitten and clawed for his trouble, but what happened next shocked and surprised him; the werewolf shivered and lowered its head, whining quietly, its tongue between its bared teeth, tail tucked between its legs, firmly.

"What the...?" Jack stared at the werewolf, confused, and said cautiously; "Doctor...?"

The wolf growled a little and nuzzled against his hand, and when he saw its eyes they were wide and fearful. "Huh? That's just nuts!" Jack said, shaking his head. "You're afraid of me?" The wolf whined again and would not meet his eyes.

Jack remembered something about werewolves he'd read years ago just for the hell of it, and everything suddenly made sense. "Oh! You think I'm Alpha?" He asked the werewolf, not really expecting a reply and he laughed when it wagged its tail slightly.

"So... How much of you is you and how much is the Doctor?" Jack wondered aloud. The wolf sneezed and Jack laughed loudly. "This is insane! I'm talking to a wolf! And if I didn't know better, I'd say the damn thing understood me!" The wolf sneezed again.

The Doctor felt the werewolf's' mind taking control of his own and he fought it. He was disoriented and a little confused, but eventually he managed to regain a small amount of control.

He could smell Jack standing in front of him and told the wolf firmly; '_He's a friend... pack! You don't eat pack! You know his scent, because _I_ know it, and you know he won't hurt us... He's not food... not enemy... he's pack!_'

The werewolf seemed to respond to the knowledge and it gave him just a little more control. He could see clearly through the wolfs eyes now and Jack was standing over him – no, them – with his hand outstretched. '_What is he doing?_' The Doctor wondered, and the wolf seemed to have its own ideas because it shied away from Jacks' hand. Jack kept moving, reaching, and there was nowhere left to go.

'_He's pack..._' The Doctor thought, firmly. '_He won't hurt us! Stop fighting! Trust him!_'

The wolf shivered as Jacks' hand stroked their head, and the werewolf whined, relieved.

'_I told you he won't hurt us... Why are you afraid of him...?because you can't move? Because he's got you cornered? Because you know he beat you...?_'

He felt the wolfs mind give an affirmative, and then their body had shrunk to the ground, head lowered, and Jack was still standing over them.

'_Oh! I get it!_' The Doctor thought, triumphantly. '_You think because he beat you – us – that he's stronger, more dominant! Because that's how a pack works, isn't it? There can only _be one_ Alpha male, and they've got to fight for it! He fought, he won! That makes _him_ the stronger wolf! The dominant! And you can't hurt you Alpha, can you? Not without retribution... So you just do what you're told, and you don't get hurt, because that's how the wolf sees things, and you've never been beaten before, have you? And that... that frightens you!_'

The Doctor could feel it now; the faint hint of fear that thrilled through his body, but there was something else... He could smell Jack, standing above him, and the Doctor knew the smell equated to friendship, affection... but the wolf didn't understand either. It only understood hunger, and rage and lust; the urge to feed, to fight and to mate. Jack wasn't food and they'd already fought... So, to the wolf, this smell equated to lust, to wanting to mate... and as far as the wolf was concerned his Alpha had earned that right.

The Doctor, on the other hand, protested loudly in his mind. '_No, no, no, no, no, no! Wrong! That's not it at all! No! He doesn't want to do that! No!_'

Unfortunately the wolf had control of his motor functions, and so the Time Lord was left helpless as the wolf started to nuzzle Jacks' leg, sniffing and licking softly.

'_No! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!_ Just because I look furry does _not_ mean you have the right to just... use my body like this! No...! Oh, Rassilion! I'm furry! And this is extremely embarrassing! And... I'm furry, yikes!_'

Jack had stood stock still, and the Doctor found that if he concentrated he could hear what the immortal was saying. "Hey! Whoa! I mean, I know we're friends an' all, but yeesh! Do you really have to get all up close and personal with me...? Then again..."

'_No! Don't you dare! Oh..._' Jack was scratching his ear, and as the wolf was controlling his body and sense, he felt what it felt – apparently ear scratching felt good... '_Okay... I can see why you like that, but... stop encouraging him!_'

The Doctor knew _exactly_ what Jack felt about him. He hadn't been at all subtle in his attempts and occasionally he'd even been downright crude! The Time Lord had told him in no uncertain terms that they were _not_ going there! Jack understood, but he never listened... He still continued to hit on him at every given opportunity in the vain hope that one day he might lose his mind and give in.

It wasn't that he didn't like Jack it was just that he didn't think he liked him _that way_. Apparently the werewolf disagreed with him. He really hoped Jack would just stop him... then again, Jack had a habit of trying to hook up with all sorts of alien creatures, so perhaps being furry wasn't enough to turn him off...

"You know, Doctor, you look kind of cute furry..." Jack was talking again and he tried to focus on the words and not the fact that the wolf was sniffing Jacks' groin... "Oi! Hey, fur-face! Maybe you should buy me a drink first?" Jack asked, stepping backwards. The wolf followed him and whined when it reached the end of the chains.

"Oh, come on! Don't look so upset. Hell, I don't even know which one of you is you!"

The wolf caught a whiff of Jacks' scent and the Doctor groaned mentally as it was translated, and the werewolf's' body reacted without his permission. '_Oh, Jack! No! Not good... So not good! That shouldn't smell good! It shouldn't _feel_ good!_'

He was getting rather confused, as he could still feel what was happening to his body but couldn't control it. It felt damnably good and he suddenly wished he could do something about it... Stop it, fix it; whatever.

'_Stupid werewolf! Stop it! I _do not_ like him that way! This is confusing..._' The Doctor was beginning to wonder just how much of it was the wolf and how much was him... He couldn't even tell one from the other now. They both wanted essentially the same thing; Fix the damn problem! Unfortunately the werewolf's' way of doing that completely contradicted his own, but there wasn't a whole lot he could really do about it...

Jack had moved closer again and the wolf brushed its head against his leg. Jack smelt of arousal and it was making the wolf and, by effect, the Doctor, just a little bit crazy.

Jack seemed to debate something for a minute then said; "I'm going to untie you now, so you'd better not eat me!" He unclipped the shackles from around his wrists and neck, and the wolf shook their body out and moved eagerly closer to Jack, rubbing his leg and sniffing his crotch, and Jack yelped and jumped back, suddenly smelling even more strongly of lust...

The Doctor was beyond confused. Everything the werewolf felt, both physically and mentally, he felt, even if he didn't want to...

Jack didn't appear concerned with the werewolf's affections and judging by the smell was actually enjoying it, physically, at least, and physically was all that mattered to the wolf. The emotional stuff just didn't exist in its mind. Jack was known for being more physically than emotionally ruled and the Doctor had the feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going, if he kept thinking about it.

'_Oh, bugger! I give up!_' He thought, fiercely, and did the only thing he could think of to stay sane; he stopped thinking like a Time Lord and started thinking like a wolf. He let the werewolf's instincts and sense take over, now that he was sure he wasn't going to kill anyone, and once he did that it didn't seem so confusing anymore; Jack was the Alpha and he had earned the right to fully assert his dominance if he wanted, that was the Alphas' right. They would let him...

The Doctor suddenly stopped thinking of himself and the wolf as two separate beings, but rather, one single one. The wolf became him and he was the wolf; one mind, one body. Not confusing anymore.

He rubbed Jacks' leg again and licked the front of his pant, and Jack shivered and backed up to lean against the wall.

"Oh! I think I understand now... I won. That makes me Alpha, which gives _me_ the right to mate, to show my dominance... Y'know, Doctor, I'm beginning to like you as a werewolf!" Jack grinned and knelt on the floor on all fours and said; "Well, I suppose we can do this your way... and don't hate me for this because you started it!"

The Doctor growled, then whined when Jack pushed him over on his back and licked between his legs in a very wolf-like fashion. It felt amazingly good and he wriggled beneath Jacks' tongue and teeth, his tail sweeping the ground happily.

Jack flipped him over again, running his hands along the werewolf's' furry flanks and the Doctor shivered pleasantly at the touch. Jack bent down behind him, and he lifted his tail out of the way so Jack could lick him again. The Doctor whined quietly and Jack moved over him, resting his hands on his furred hips and the Doctor put his head on his paws, arching his back and offering himself to his Alpha.

Jack bit the back of his neck and pushed himself forward, and the wolf shuddered and whined beneath him and having Jack leaning masterfully over him, teeth in his neck, buried deeply inside him actually felt surprisingly good. Truth be told, the Doctor had always been curious as to what it might be like if he ever let Jack have his way with him, but he'd never condoned trying it. Now he had a solid excuse to both let Jack have what he so badly wanted and to let his own curiosity run wild.

The little bit of his brain that wasn't tied to the wolf thought; '_That is the biggest, most cowardly and cheating excuse I have ever heard! You should be ashamed of yourself!_' He told that part to shut up, even though he knew it was right. At least he didn't have to make any commitments to this in the future if he didn't want to. He could claim temporary insanity. '_You know, for a nine-hundred-and-seven year old Time Lord, you are a coward when it comes to commitment issues!_' The sane voice told him. He ignored it again, for now.

Jack started moving and all remotely humanoid thought fled from his mind. The wolf liked this a lot... Whether it was because of the wolf, or due to some very deeply buried part of himself, the Doctor liked it rather a lot too. Jack was large; that was the first thing he really focused on. Big, thick and very hot... The Doctor dug his claws into the ground and arched his back further, putting Jack deeper inside him and the wolf growled in satisfaction.

The Time Lord let himself get swept away by the controlling feel of his Alpha above him, and he was growling and whining softly, Jack grunting and panting over him, his teeth still buried in his furry neck. He felt Jack shudder and twitch, and a loud howl escaped him and the wolfs seed coated the floor as his Alpha claimed him. Jack pulled out of him and the Doctor rolled onto his back, with his tongue hanging out, panting happily.

The Doctor came back to his own mind and stared up at Jack through the werewolf's dark eyes. '_Well, at least now I won't hurt anyone..._' He thought, and Jack threw his clothes back on and retrieved the largest shackle from the floor.

"Sorry, but I'm still gonna tie you up, just in case. I have to find that book and I'm not leaving a fully grown werewolf loose in a time-travel capable space ship." He bolted the shackle round the Doctors' neck and led him to the door of the TARDIS. "Come on fur-face, let's go..."


	4. Don't Eat Dead People!

Changes.

Chapter 3: "I Think He's Cute..."

The Doctor turned werewolf was whining and sniffing at everything in sight and Jack felt like he'd adopted an overgrown puppy. The Doctor had lead him to the right section of the library, but kept getting distracted by the various smells there; namely, other werewolf.

Parts of the library had been smashed to bits and a lot of guards were dead. The few that had been alive had been bitten and Jack had had to kill them. He just couldn't risk anymore werewolves running around, either now or in a hundred years time. He had the horrible feeling that he would still be alive by then and so would the Doctor. He really didn't want to go through this mess again.

Jack threw yet another useless book aside and said out loud; "How the hell am I supposed to find anything useful in here! Hell, I don't even know what book I'm looking for! It could be anywhere!"

There was an odd crunching, squishing sound from somewhere behind his book shelf and Jack gagged and threw a book at the werewolfs' head when he saw that it was trying to eat one of the dead guards. Definitely not the Doctor in control at the moment. "Oi, No! Ew! Don't eat the dead people! Bad dog! Sit! Stay!"

The wolf whined and backed slowly away from the carcass, looking up at him, beseechingly. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Doctor! I'll feed you when we get back to Torchwood! For now I have to find this stupid book!" The Doctor-Wolf lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs, slinking back to Jacks' side and lying by his feet, obediently.

Jack threw another book aside and sighed heavily, flopping to the ground next to his furry companion and said; "This is hopeless. It's like finding a needle in a haystack... Hang on..." Jack reached into the far corner of the bottom shelf and pulled out a small, thin book with a plain black cover and no title. He flipped it open. "Well, this looks promising..." He read a few pages then leapt to his feet, excited. "Ah ha! I've got it! Doctor, you're a genius!" He yelled, grabbing him round the neck and kissing him on the lips, quickly - an odd feat considering the muzzle – and stuffed the book in his pocket, grabbing the end of the make-shift lead and pulling the werewolf behind him, back to the TARDIS.

Jack pushed the door shut and ran to the controls, stopping suddenly and staring at them for a moment. "Uhm... Okay, now let me see if I can remember how to do this... Ahh..." He pulled a few levers, like he'd seen the Doctor do hundreds of times before and the TARDIS made the familiar sounds of departing their current location.

Jack crossed his fingers and prayed they'd turn up at the right place, and when the TARDIS stopped he pulled the door open cautiously. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the outside of the hub.

Jack pulled the Doctor into the lift and sent them down, and when he stepped out Ianto stared at him again. "Oh, god! Please tell me this one's just a civilian!"

"Er, no... Not exactly." Jack said, pulling the wolf back when he tried to sniff Iantos' butt. "No." Jack said, firmly, pointing at the werewolf and he whined and sat down, rubbing his head against Jacks' leg and growling slightly.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and said; "I didn't know you could train them... What, you just decided to keep this one as a pet or something?"

Jack laughed. "Not exactly, and he wasn't easy to train... I nearly got eaten again."

"Huh. By the way, where's the Doctor?"

Jack laughed again and pointed to the furry wolf at his feet and Iantos' jaw dropped open. "What! You're kidding! I thought it was only physical every hundred years!"

"Well, normally, yeah, but being as the Doctors' a Time Lord the wolf apparently used his regenerative capabilities to push the change forward, hence; furry Doctor." Jack grinned and Ianto said; "That's sort of weird..."

"I actually think he looks kinda cute..." Jack said, grinning again and scratching behind the Doctors' ear and the wolf whined quietly again and nuzzled his leg. His stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"Oh, crud. S'pose I better feed you now, huh? There meat in the refrigerator?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded, still looking bewildered. Jack pulled a tray of ray meat and a leg of lamb from the shelf, tore open the packaging and put it on the ground in front of the werewolf. "You're a big wolf; you can eat down there since I don't actually have a plate big enough for all this..."

The wolf ignored him and started ripping the meat and bones apart with its teeth and Jack shook his head, saying shortly; "Ew. You have really bad eating habits, you know that?" The wolf snorted and continued eating.

Ianto wandered over as Jack pulled the little black book out of his pocket and said; "So, how'd you get him to be so well behaved? I thought werewolves had no control over their instincts?"

"Not normally. Actually, I think he's only sort of half there as it is... The Doctor has better table manners than this..."

They looked at the pile of chewed up bones and Ianto shook his head. "True, he does."

"I think the wolf has control over his body, as for their minds, I'm not really sure... I think it might be a bit of both..."

"Weird."

"Yeah, kinda. Although, I kinda like him this way... He's sure a hell of a lot more obedient..." Jack grinned smugly and the Doctor-Wolf growled and nipped his ankle, lightly. "Oi!" Jack flicked him on the nose and sat down and the wolf growled quietly again and put his large head in the immortals lap, and Jack scratched behind his ear again as he read through the book, carefully, to find some kind of a cure...

Lol. This chapter's short, I know, but I just kinda wanted to cut down the last one a bit so I made this one short. Lol. How'm I doin' so far? Lol.


	5. I Recon You Owe Me A Drink

Changes.

Chapter 4: "I Recon You Owe Me A Drink..."

The Doctor paced the small holding cell restlessly as Jack and Ianto mixed a bunch of stuff together. The smell was making his over-sensitive nose itch in distaste. Jack had locked him in the cell temporarily while he sorted out the 'cure', although cure probably wasn't the right word... He supposed it more suppressed the wolf gene permanently, so no one would get hurt and they'd look normal again. The wolf didn't seem too happy about that idea and had growled and snarled, and complained loudly when Jack tried to lock him in the cell.

Oddly enough, the Doctor had, by now, gotten used to being a wolf. Not that he wanted to stay that way, but it hadn't been as bad as he would've thought... The ear scratching was certainly nice, and he found he could get away with things he normally couldn't like this; He'd not-so-subtly been sniffing Jacks' crotch while he read, just to see if he could get a reaction. Apparently he could and Jack had growled at him, in mild annoyance and told him to stop behaving like an animal in public. The Time Lord had sniggered in the back of his head, and he was glad Jack thought it was all the wolf and not him.

For some reason Jack actually smelt oddly nice... He wondered if it was just the wolf, or if he would still smell the same when he turned back. He also kind of wondered if the smell would still have the same effect on him that it did when he was a wolf. He supposed Jack wouldn't mind if it did, as for himself, he really wasn't so sure anymore...

Jack suddenly stood up and came over to the holding cell, opening the door and putting a bowl of foul smelling liquid on the floor in front of him. He doubted it tasted much better. The wolf seemed to agree and turned his nose up at it.

"If you don't drink it on your own I'll hold you down and tip it straight down your throat." Jack warned, and the Time Lord urged the wolf to do what it was told. He really didn't want Jack to have to do that and he had no doubt in his mind that he would.

The wolf growled unhappily, but drank the stuff. It tasted awful. The wolf gave Jack a dirty look when he'd finished, then shivered violently and the Doctor felt its muscles spasm and twitch, and he fell over as the wolf suddenly lost control of his motor functions, and he found he was able to move on his own again.

'_Oh, that's better!_' He thought and stood back up, shaking himself vigorously. The wolf was still present in the back of his mind, but it no longer had control over his body. '_Sorry..._' The Doctor thought at it. '_But you're just a little bit more trouble than you're worth..._'

Jack crouched down and looked in his eyes, asking hopefully; "Doctor?" He nodded, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I don't have to worry about that anymore! Now do me a favour and change back, so we can get the Queen of England back in her own mind..."

The Doctor sat back on his heels and concentrated for a minute, and he felt his body changing, easily this time, the fur and claws retracting, and his teeth shrank back to their normal size, the tail disappearing with a strange sucking sound as his spine contracted and shortened, and the muzzle shrank back to his usual features.

He shook his head when everything was back to normal and grinned up at Jack, saying loudly; "Thank Rassilion that's finally over! You know, I think I was beginning to get a complex! Being a wolf is an odd experience in and of itself, but the not having control of my own motor functions thing was starting to get just a little bit creepy!"

"Er, do you remember anything at all, or was it sort of like being asleep?"

"No, I remember everything okay. It's sort of like being stuck in the passengers' seat of a car; you can see where you're going and hear everything okay, but you're not the one driving."

Jack suddenly looked embarrassed and shifted his coat slightly. "Er, you're not gonna hold that against me, are you? 'Cos I swear I thought it was you at that point..."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not going to hold it against you, but I recon you owe me a drink..."

"Yeah, fair enough, but first we have to fix this..." He pointed to the (thankfully) still sleeping werewolf in the next cell, and the Doctor picked himself up off the ground, carefully.

"Hm, two legs again... Odd after having four for so long..."

"I imagine it would be, although personally I think the tail definitely suited you." Jack said, smirking, and the Time Lord gave him an indignant look.

"Oi! That's enough of that, or I'll make you buy me lunch as well..."

"I could do that." Jack said, with an odd look on his face and Ianto asked; "What is he on about? And why does he owe you lunch...?"

The Doctor didn't answer and Ianto looked from one to the other, noting the odd look on Jack's face and asked, incredulously; "Jack! You didn't...! Did you? Please tell me you didn't...!"

"Technically, it's not beastiality if he starts it..."

"Oi! I did _not_ start it! The bloody wolf started it and I was in no real position to object! Not that I didn't try to, at first..."

"At first?" Jack asked, pausing in a half crouch over the unconscious werewolf. "Does that mean you stopped objecting after a while?"

"Maybe..." The Time Lord said, cryptically.

"That is not a satisfactory answer to that question, Doctor, and you know it. At about what point did you stop objecting?"

"Right about the time I realised I was fighting a losing battle, so I sort of just stopped thinking like a Time Lord and started thinking like a wolf, and it didn't seem quite so bad after that..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it actually wasn't as entirely unpleasant as I would've imagined..."

"You have imagined it then?"

"What! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I didn't!"

Jack grinned strangely and said; "You liked it."

"What!"

"Oh, come on, Doctor, stop lying to both of us... You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying, I'm just..."

"In denial." Jack said, smugly.

"I... What? How on Earth do you figure that out?" The Doctor asked, defensively.

Jack grinned, and pointed, saying; "In case you hadn't noticed, you're still naked..."

"What?" The Time Lord looked down and swore in some language Jack didn't understand, turning slightly and trying to cover himself up. "You could've said something sooner, you pervert!"

Jack sniggered, and tipped a bowlful of bad tasting liquid down the werewolfs' throat, then stood up. "Yeah, I was perving, but at least I'm honest about it..."

"You do realise that if she wakes up, I'm going to be caught naked in front of the Queen of England, right! Give me your jacket!"

"No way! You already nearly destroyed this jacket twice today, no way am I letting you wear it! And it might interest you to know that on top of being naked, you're still wearing a collar..."

"_What!_" The Doctor yelped, and demanded; "Where's my TARDIS!"

"Outside, in the street."

The Doctor growled quietly under his breath and Jack looked at him oddly. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Guess you're still a little wolfy after all then..."

"The wolf's still there, if that's what you mean and I could probably change back and forth if I wanted to, except now I'm in control, not him."

"Could be useful..." Jack said, as the wolf in front of them started to change back. Jack picked up the still unconscious Queen Elizabeth and removed the shackles from her wrists, and said; "We should get her back to Buckingham Palace before she wakes up... Less to explain..."

"Right, good thinking... I have enough Monarchs that hate me already..." The Doctor said, padding after Jack, holding onto the end of the chain so it didn't scrape the ground.

"Y'know, you look kinda cute taking yourself for walkies..." Jack said, grinning.

"Shut up, Jack."

"Hah uh, not 'till you admit that you liked it."

"Are you seriously still on about that?"

"Yep."

The Doctor shook his head as they reached the street, and Jack grinned manically as he did the bolt to the TARDIS door, hiding in front of Jack, as he put the Queen down, gently, fishing for the key in his coat pocket.

He could feel Jack pressed up behind him as he hid between the door of the TARDIS and Jacks' body, and the Doctor suddenly realised the entirely awkward and suggestive position he had put himself in. Apparently, so had Jack.

"You know, I could always drop my pants and do you doggy style against the wall..."

"Jack! Not funny! Now open the door!" The Time Lord yelped, but part of him actually found the idea quite appealing... Dirty, and sort of wrong, but appealing nonetheless. It didn't help that the wolf was still conscious in the back of his mind, and he could feel Jacks' hot breath on the back of his neck, and his large chest was pressed against his still naked back, his leg rubbing slightly in a rather inappropriate spot. He was sure Jack was doing it on purpose, and he suddenly discovered that he still had the werewolfs sense of smell... That really wasn't helping either...

Jack finally extracted the key from his pocket and fitted it to the lock, his arm reaching around the Doctors' middle to get to it, and he was certain the damned immortal was smirking behind him as he pushed the door open and the Doctor bolted in, quickly, wanting to put some distance between them before he did something he might regret...

'_Yeah, right... You are such a coward... and he's right, you are a bad liar..._'

Jack closed the door and the Doctor punched in the coordinates for Buckingham Palace, and when they arrived Jack carried the Queen to a sofa, laying her down carefully and covering her with a blanket, tucking a piece of paper into her hand. "Sort of an apologetic explanation letter..." Jack said and the Doctor shook his head, not even wanting to think about what Jack might have written...

Jack closed the door of the TARDIS again and said; "So... Where to now?"

"Er, now, I'm not sure... and where are my clothes, by the way?"

Jack shrugged. "Dunno. I think I sort of misplaced them when I was trying _not_ to get eaten by you..."

"Jack..."

"No, really! I did! Nice look, by the way..." He grabbed the end of the chain that was still shacked round the Doctor's neck and gave it a tug, pulling him forward and catching him as he nearly fell over.

"Oi! You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah... But you still haven't fessed up yet..."

The Doctor pulled back on the chain a bit, but Jack held him firmly in place and said; "I'm not letting you go 'till you tell me the truth... All of it, no half-truths..."

The Doctor shivered a little when Jack pulled him closer, the end of the chain wrapped securely around his arm, which was resting behind his back, leaving the trapped Time Lord with no hope of ever pulling away from him.

Jack was beginning to smell annoyingly pleasant again and his breath was tickling his neck, his body firm and worm against him. It wasn't helping that Jacks' shirt was practically non-existent from all the rips and tears, left by werewolf claws and teeth...

"You're seriously not going to let me go until I say it, are you?" The Doctor asked, hopelessly.

"Nope, I'm not. So you might as well grow some courage and admit it."

"Fine, I'll admit it; I liked it, a lot, for some strange reason, Can I have my clothes back now?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"You've missed something out."

"I have not..."

"Yeah, you have."

"What?"

"Outside, when I was opening the door; you seriously considered letting me..."

"Sort of, for a moment..."

"More than sort of. You're still thinking about it..." Jack said, and the Doctor shook his head and replied; "You're not helping you know... I'm trying to be rational here, and you're half naked, holding me inappropriately close by a length of tow chain, and for some damned annoying reason I can still smell you the same as I could when I was a wolf, and it's making my brain all fuzzy and confused, because I'm honestly not sure if it me or the wolf, or a bit of both..."

"Hm, I'd say it's a bit of both... Tell me the truth; you've thought about it before..."

"_Wondered_ about it is probably more accurate..."

"Means the same thing to me." Jack moved his knee suddenly, brushing in between his legs and the Time Lord yelped, cursing himself mentally as he suddenly wondered if this could possibly feel as good without the wolfs insistent presence...

Jack seemed, as usual, to know what he was thinking. "You're still wondering... You can't help but be curious about basically everything and this is no different..." Jack said, grinning knowingly.

The Doctor groaned, and said; "one of these days I'm going to start paying more attention to that old Earth saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'"

"Maybe, but not today..."

"Unfortunately, not today, no... Stupid wolf! Why did you have to go and get all physical with him? Why couldn't you just roll over on your back and be done with it?"

"Y'know, I read somewhere that the werewolfs' mind also reacts to what its hosts mind is really thinking on a subconscious level and plays off that..."

"I hate to admit it, but you're actually right, but you're also right about me being a bad liar..."

"I know... and you did look kind of cute with a tail..." Jack said, leaning forward and licking behind his ear, softly.

It still felt damnably good and the Doctor shivered, and whined a little, saying; "Jack... If I cross that line with you of my own volition, there's no going back...Not for me. I'm not one of your random, casual encounters that's going to wake up the next day, alone, shrug my shoulders and get on with my life as though you never existed, Jack. I can't and I won't. I don't know how much of this is just a game to you, but for me, it's not, it's more than that; It's a commitment, and one I'm not willing to make lightly... People I care about get hurt, Jack. They always do... I never truly committed to anything before because of that... I already lost my entire species, my family, my home planet... I can't bear to lose anymore, Jack, I can't... And now I'm afraid because I know that if I do this, you're not going to go and get killed on me, you'll come back, every time, and I don't know if I'm ready for that, Jack. I don't know if I'm ready to trust that you're not going to hurt me some other way... I'm afraid because I know that I have no excuses this time, no reason not to throw it all out there and hope for the best... No reason other than my own fear, my own insecurities... You want the truth, Jack; the truth is, I'm scared. Terrified. I know what I want now, and I'm afraid of letting myself have it. Scared because I know that if I let myself fall, I'll fall hard and if someday, suddenly, you're not there to catch me at the bottom, it's going to hurt so much worse than anything that's ever hurt me before... Worse, because I've spent hundreds of years putting up walls and blocking things out – hiding from my own emotions, my own pain – never letting myself get too close to anyone, because I knew that someday I'd lose them and it would hurt, badly... The fact that you're not going to get hurt or die on me for possibly hundreds, if not thousands of years frightens me to no end, Jack, because I know that if I lose you it's because you left... That's worse than if you were dead, Jack, for me, it's so much worse... If we do this, Jack, I want to do it right; No games, no casual flings whenever you feel like it... Commitment, Jack, just you and me... I know what I want, but do _you_, really? Is this what you want, for the rest of your immortal life, and mine, Jack? Look me in the eyes and tell me it is, and I'll jump, Jack... I'll jump out headfirst into the darkest, most uncharted parts of all of time and space itself and I won't look back... I'll jump, and hope to all of creation that you catch me... Look me in the eyes and say it, Jack, _mean_ it and I'm yours..."

Jack stared sown at the centuries old Time Lord, looked in his eyes and saw fire and ice, rage and passion, and hope and loss, and a deep-set guilt and grief. He saw the whole of time and space locked away in the Time Lords' gaze... He saw everything that had once been kept hidden and secret, in his mind, saw the raw power of the vortex that ran through his veins and he saw, as well, the frightened, terrified child hiding himself away from the universe, and keeping his hearts locked up in chains to keep them from getting broken any more...

Jack looked the Doctor straight in the eyes and said, quietly; "It is what I want, Doctor... It's what I've always wanted, that you were too afraid to give me. I've been waiting for you to jump for a long time, so that I could be the one to catch you when you fell, so jump. Close your eyes, leap and don't look back. I know what I want, Doctor. I always knew what I wanted; you. All of you and everything that comes with it. It's okay to be afraid, hell, I'm gonna live for near on forever and I'm afraid, scared shitless, actually. I'm gonna live to see a thousand planets die and be reborn and maybe even see the end of the earth as I know it... That scares me more than I'd like to admit, but I'll live through that and so much more as long as I know that you're gonna live through it with me... You can change as many times as you like, Doctor, but I'm still gonna be here to catch you. I always was... Now you look me in the eyes and tell me that you want the same thing."

The Doctor looked back at him and said softly; "I do. Scared as I am, I do want it, Jack... You have no idea how badly I want it..."

"Yeah, I do." Jack said, with a slight grin. "And while we're on the subject of being brutally honest, I really don't think I mind seeing you with fur every month... Although you are kinda sexy standing here all naked and tied up..."

"Jack!"

"What? It's true!"

"I already figured you didn't mind about the fur, but honestly, I just thought you were being crude all those times you kept saying I look good with no clothes on..."

"I wasn't _just_ being crude; I was being crudely honest." Jack said, grinning even wider.

The Doctor shook his head. "You're mental..."

"Yeah, probably... You still think I smell annoyingly good?"

"Annoyingly enough, yes... and move your leg, my head is starting to go fuzzy again..."

"Who says that's a bad thing?" Jack asked, moving his knee even further between his legs and the Doctor yelped and shivered, a little groan leaving him when Jack leaned forward and licked his ear again. His large body felt even hotter pressed up so close to him and the Doctor gave an odd whine when Jack put his free hand behind his head, pulling his face to his, gently, kissing him softly at first, then a little more firmly and the Time Lord groaned again as Jack pushed his tongue into his mouth, and the Doctor leaned into him further, liking the unfamiliar yet pleasant feeling of Jack's tongue running over his own, and he tasted oddly sweet and musky all at the same time.

Jack moved his hand around to his front and trailed it slowly down the Time Lords' chest, past his waist, to the top of his thigh, grabbing his leg suddenly and hooking it around his own middle, pulling the other one up so that he was straddling his waist and the Doctor put his arms around Jacks' neck, as he carried him through the TARDIS to the bedroom, laying him on his back on the bed and leaning over him.

"You have really long legs, you know that?" Jack said, and the Time Lord wriggled beneath him, his legs still curled around Jacks' waist and replied; "I'll take that as a compliment..."

"Hmmm, I kind of like it..." Jack said, moving forward and pushing into him, slowly and the Doctor dropped his head back, gasping loudly and arching his back, clinging to Jack tightly as the universe turned inside out.

Jack was thick and hot inside him and the Doctor cried out again when he started moving, hitting something deep inside him that sent pleasant shivers down his spine. '_Oh, my god! This is definitely better than last time!_' The Time Lord thought and the wolf in the back of his mind agreed with him. This wasn't dominance, this was just plain _good!_ The wolf might not entirely understand about pleasure, but it still felt it.

Jack groaned loudly at the feel of the Doctors' tight passage, clenching and unclenching around him and he shuddered pleasantly, almost not daring to believe that he was finally getting what he'd wanted since the first day he'd ever met the Time Lord; The Doctor, naked and tied up, bucking and squirming beneath him, gasping and moaning his name as he moved inside him, the Time Lords' long legs curled tightly around his waist, hands gripping his hair, his dark eyes wild with a raw and untamed passion... Jack had no doubt that if he had to live forever, then he could definitely stand to spend most of his forever like this, with his Doctor... _His_ Doctor. He rather liked the sound of that...

And then he looked in the Time Lords' eyes and he could see the whole universe turning and falling before him, hear the rush and rumble of a million planets, all talking and crying out in a million different voices... and right at the heart of all that crazy, chaotic and noisy universe, he saw the burning, raging light that was the heart of the TARDIS... The hearts of his own Doctor, beating fiercely to the drums of his own heartbeat, his own immortal existence... and swirling and raging around them both, the sheer, raw power of the time vortex that shaped and held the very universe in which they existed...

Jack screamed and bucked, releasing violently and the Doctors' name fell from his lips – the loudest sound of all, along with the Time Lords' own shouted cries... "_Jack!_"

The Doctor heard Jacks' wild, ecstatic screams and felt him shudder and release inside him, and it was like everything suddenly exploded, all at once and for a moment everything went black and silent in his head, then only thing he could see or hear was Jack... Wonderful, hot and solid Jack, screaming his name for the entire universe to hear; "_Doctor...!_"

The Doctor held onto Jack for all he was worth, clinging to the only solid thing he could find in his universe, as everything spun wildly for a moment and he could see the light of space and time reflected in Jacks' eyes, as waves of the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced rippled through him...

He came down, slowly, panting and gasping loudly and Jack was breathing rather heavily, still shaking a bit, above him and the Doctor groaned as he left him, carefully, lying down beside him on his back and the Time Lord rolled onto his side, putting his head on Jacks' broad chest, and curling his arms around his neck, lightly, whispering breathlessly; "O my god, Jack... Does it always feel that good...?"

"Only with you." Jack replied, a little hoarsely and the Time Lord looked up at him, curiously.

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, really. Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but I think I just saw the inside of your head... Is it always so – loud and chaotic?"

"Yeah, all the time... Except for one moment when everything sort of – exploded – and then went silent... I think if you weren't immortal it probably would have killed you..."

"I think it almost did... But I swear I'd die a billion times over just to see and feel that again..."

"That could be arranged..." The Doctor said, absently, thinking that he'd actually really like to do that again... Somewhere in the back of his mind, the wolf howled his agreement...

***Fins!*** lol.

A/N: I know, I took a long time getting this chapter up. Lol. I have hardly any free time these days, so yeah, FINALLY! Managed to finish typing it up! Lol. Different and a little bit weird, I know, but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless. Lol. One day a plot bunny popped into my head with this idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone! Lol. So yeah, if anyone bugs me enough about it I may write a sequel to it. Lol. (I kinda have a few ideas bashing around in my brain for one if I could be bothered or enough people wanted me to write one...) lol. Ah well, hope I get some reviews for this... lol. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Lol. Flames will simply be laughed at and used for barbeque fuel. Lol.

Cheers, JSB.

Lol.


End file.
